


Alone In This World

by Sterekforevah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lonely Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sarcastic Stiles, Violation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekforevah/pseuds/Sterekforevah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles aprenderá de la peor manera que esta solo en este mundo. Que por mucho que los demás digan, el no es parte de la manada.<br/>¿Podrá Stiles volver a confiar en sus amigos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Desde que su vida consistía básicamente en Hombres lobo, acónito, kanimas, cazadores y correr por su vida, Stiles se había vuelto un poco paranoico. No es que ya no saliera de su casa y tuviera un francotirador en el techo apuntándole a todo lo que se moviera en cinco kilometros de su casa, no. Pero si lo suficiente como para saber que alguien le está siguiendo.

Aunque eso no era raro, siendo el humano más débil de la mana, siempre es la carnada para poder atrapar cualquier monstruo en la ciudad.

Pero ahora no estaba en ninguna persecución, la idea de pasar el viernes en la noche de Stiles era _“Comida + Películas + Xbox + un poco de porno”_. Y no que alguien le estuviera persiguiendo.

Decidió llamar a Scott, para que lo ayudara.

Se equivoco.

-Uhm… hola? – contestó Scott.

-Scott, amigo, puedes ayudarme, alguien… -

-Stiles, ahora no puedo, estoy en una cita con Allison –

Pero Scott… -

-Hablamos luego – y colgó.

Bueno, no fue lo que esperaba que pasaría, Stiles creyó que su amigo podría ayudarle, pero tan pronto contesto, colgó. Su siguiente opción fue Lydia, que aunque aun no son tan amigo, ella le diría a Jackson y (aunque no lo reconozca) él se lo diría a Derek.

Error.

-Lydia!! Gracias al cielo que contestas! Escúchame una persona… -

-Stiles, ahora no, estoy a punto de comprar unos zapatos Channel de temporada y necesito toda la concentración posible, bye bye – Stiles escuchó el sonido de llamada cortada y la desesperación empezó a llegarle. Su última opción (que debió ser la primera). Derek. Él le escucharía.

Falso.

-Derek! Antes de que cuelgues… creo que alguien me está… -

-Stiles, deja de molestar, suficiente tengo que haberte escuchado ayer en la junta de la manada, no vuelvas a llamar. – Antes de que Stiles puedo reaccionar Derek ya había colgado.

Justo cuando llegó a su Jeep en el reflejo de la ventana vio la figura de una persona más alta que él, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió un dolor en la nuca y todo se volvió negro.

***

-¿Crees que este bien dejar a Stiles solo? Se oía muy desesperado – la voz de Lydia atrajo la atención de toda la manada en la casa de Derek.

-Seguramente es otra de sus estupideces – dijo Jackson desinteresado, mientras jugaba con su celular.

-¿Y si en verdad estaba en peligro? – ahora era Scott quien preguntaba.

-Si es así, Stiles tendrá que poner en práctica lo que hemos visto en caso de un ataque, tene que aprender a defenderse – Dijo Derek con una voz fría.

-Pero… -

-¡¡Pero nada!! Nadie hablara con Stiles hasta mañana. Jackson tiene razón, seguramente es la paranoia de stiles –

Nadie sabía que a menos de veinte kilómetros, Stiles viviría un infierno.

***

Se despertó con un dolor en la nuca, aun desorientado, Stiles se sentó, al apoyar las manos en el suelo, sintió lo que eran ramas, hojas y tierra mojada, abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar lo que había pasado.

Estaba siendo perseguido. Nadie de la manada lo escucho. Alguien le golpeo.

Ignorando su dolor en la cabeza, se paro rápidamente, observo su entorno, era de noche, pero la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco el bosque, a pesar de la poca visibilidad, pudo notar un árbol caído y lo reconoció, era el mismo que Jackson había derrumbado al ser lanzado por los aires en un entrenamiento “Bien, sigo dentro del territorio”.

Tomó varias respiraciones profundas y contaría hasta diez para salir corriendo, era lo único que le ocurría en ese momento.

-Yo no haría eso – una voz masculina salió de la nada, haciendo que a Stiles le dieran escalofríos.

-Mis amigos deben estar buscándome y… - una carcajada lleno el ambiente.

-¿Cuáles? ¿Los que te colgaron apenas dijiste una palabra? –

Sin querer, el cuerpo de Stiles empezó a correr hacia alguna dirección, pero fue jalado por una mano que lo derribo y tiro al piso, después sintió un puño bastante pesado golpearle la mejilla izquierda.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras – contesto el hombre que se sentó encima de Stiles, le abrió las piernas y se puso entre ellas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Stiles luchando por soltarse del agarre del tipo, sintió otro golpe, ahora en su estomago, que lo dejo completamente inmóvil.

-No te puedo decir quién soy, pero si lo que quiero – se acerco y le susurró en el oído a Stiles, calándole hasta los huesos – te quiero a ti. –

El hombre le desgarro la camisa a Stiles y comenzó a lamerle el estomago con bastante desenfreno, Stiles seguía tratando de Escapar, pero otro golpe en la cara lo aturdió aun mas.

-Quédate quieto, te gustara ya lo veras – Le rasgo los pantalones y el bóxer, desnudándolo.

A pesar de las suplicas y lamentos de Stiles, el hombre seguía lamiéndole y golpeando. La garganta de Stiles ya estaba bastante lastimada  de tanto gritar. Una idea le paso por la cabeza a Stiles, si se quedaba quieto por un momento, El hombre aflojaría un poco el agarre y así podría golpearlo.

Funciono. Pero antes de poder pararse, otro golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza hizo que se desplomara. Antes de que se desmayara por completo, escucho un murmuro.

-Te va a encantar. –

***

Una luz le despertó, lentamente abrió sus ojos, tenía una bata puesta y podía sentir varias vendas en su torso, trato de acomodarse, pero un dolor en las costillas hizo que parara con ese intento al instante. Miro a su alrededor, la veterinaria.

-Despertaste stiles – Vio a Deaton entrar por la puerta con una bandeja metálica - ¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó, dándole un vaso con agua y unas pastillas para que se las tomara.

-¿Qué paso? – Murmuró Stiles aun confundido.

-Dímelo a mí. Cuando llegue te encontré tirado en la entrada de la veterinaria, muy golpeado y con cortes, apenas hace unos die minutos termine de limpiar las heridas – se sentó a lado de stiles - ¿No recuerdas nada? –

-Recuerdo haber ido al supermercado a comprar, cuando llegue a mi Jeep vi el reflejo de una persona atrás de mí, me golpeo en la cabeza y luego…  - de pronto, todos los recuerdos de Stiles le llegaron, haberse despertado en el bosque, y la persona que le golpeo y le arranco la ropa. Comenzó a llorar tan pronto como los recuerdos se hicieron más y más reales.

-Stiles, ¿Estás bien? ¿Recuerdas que paso? – preguntó Deaton alarmado por la reacción de Stiles. Stiles susurró algo que no pudo escuchar - ¿Puedes repetirlo? –

_Me violaron._


	2. Chapter 2

Después de que Deaton le curara las heridas, el veterinario ofreció llevar a Stiles a casa, pero este se negó, quería caminar y estar solo, Deaton le advirtió que lo podrían volver a atacar, a lo que el muchacho respondió con una sonrisa amarga que ya nada podía ser peor.

Poco después de haber dejado el consultorio de Deaton un rayo ilumino el cielo nublado de Beacons Hill anunciando una tormenta. Algo que a Stiles no le importó, ni siquiera se trato de conseguir un taxi hacia su casa, en realidad, Stiles no pensaba en nada, caminaba solo por inercia.

Antes de llegar a su casa la lluvia había empezado, empapándolo. Entro a su casa y miro el reloj de la sala, una de la mañana, su padre tal vez seguía en la comisaria cubriendo su  doble turno por quinta vez en la semana. Stiles agradeció no tener que ocultar sus moretones y heridas esa noche.

Aun sin cambiarse se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para subir las escaleras e ir a su cuarto.

Le dolía, le dolía todo lo que había pasado esa noche, aun sentía el desagradable toque de la persona que lo atacó, lo sentía como si aun estuviera sucediendo, sus moretones y heridas palpitaban mandando señales de dolor, sentía como su cuerpo casi explotar, se sentía cansado física y emocionalmente.

Pero sobre todo, se sentía traicionado, sus amigo, su manada, le habia dejado, todos y cada uno de ellos le ignoraron y lo dejaron a la deriva. Tal como la lluvia mojaba las ventanas de la casa, las mejillas de Stiles se empaparon de lágrimas, lagrimas de dolor, porque sabía que ahora estaba completamente solo.

Otro rayo ilumino la sala de su casa y un olor a podrido llego a su nariz.

-¿Qué quieres? – Stiles levanto la vista. En el sillón individual se veía la silueta de una persona. El muchacho se empezaba a asustar – Tranquilo muchacho, no te hare daño, ¿Qué quieres? –

-¿Quién eres? – La voz de Stiles era temblorosa y llena de miedo. Otro rayo ilumino la sala y Stiles pudo ver la mitad de la cara de quien sea que estaba con él.

No era una persona.

La mejilla de la cosa tenía señales de podrida y con gusanos arrastrándose por el rostro, aparte que pedazos de carne podrida se desprendía del rostro. De ahí el olor.

El miedo de Stiles aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-¿Qué eres? – Preguntó Stiles tratando de obtener una respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres? – volvió a preguntar lo que sea que fuera.

-¿Cómo que qué quiero? – Stiles estaba confundido, no entendía que quería decir.

-Sí, Has pasado por mucho, ahora ¿Qué quieres? – El tipo lo sabía todo, Stiles pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal – Piensa, ¿Qué quieres en este momento? –

Imágenes de él siendo atacado en el bosque le llegaron a la cabeza torturándole, sintiendo otra vez los desagradables toques, quería olvidar, olvidar lo que le había pasado

-Quiero olvidarme de lo que paso esta noche – dijo Stiles, pero vio como la persona a su lado negaba con la cabeza.

-Tú no quieres eso – se quedo callado unos segundos – Te ayudare – levanto la mano y chasqueo los dedos.

Tan pronto como el sonido  del chasquido dejo de oírse un gran viento empezó a soplar por la sala llevando se consigo los muebles e incluso las paredes, como si estuviera dentro de un tornado. De pronto la mesa del comedor iba hacia él con gran fuerza, cerró los ojos y se protegió con la mano, esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llego.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en la casa de Derek, de hecho toda la manada estaba en la casa, platicando tranquilamente, trato de tocar a Issac que estaba hablando con Danny, pero su mano lo atravesó como al agua. Se fue a la sala donde estaban la mayoría.

_-¿Crees que este bien dejar a Stiles solo? Se oía muy desesperado –_

_-Seguramente es otra de sus estupideces_

_-¿Y si en verdad estaba en peligro? –_

_-Si es así, Stiles tendrá que poner en práctica lo que hemos visto en caso de un ataque, tiene que aprender a defenderse –_

_-Pero… -_

_-¡¡Pero nada!! Nadie hablara con Stiles hasta mañana. Jackson tiene razón, seguramente es la paranoia de stiles –_

Nuevamente el viento volvió a soplar revolviendo todo, el sillón donde estaban sentados Erika y boyd iba hacia él, pero esta vez no hizo ademan de detenerlo, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba de nuevo en su sala.

-Ahora, ¿Qué quieres? – Stiles no podía, no, no quería creer que sus amigos lo habían abandonado de esa manera, que Scott, siendo su mejor amigo, le haya hecho más caso a Derek. Sentía rabia, enojo e ira recorrer su cuerpo, cerro sus puños tan fuerte que se clavo las uñas en la palma de la mano y sus nudillos estaban casi blancos. Sin pensarlo, sin que si quiera se le pasara por la mente, susurro.

_Quiero vengarme._

Un rayo Ilumino de nuevo la sala de la casa Stilinski, haciendo notar la sonrisa del demonio a lado de Stiles y cuando la sala se quedo a oscuras, se veía un resplandor violeta de los ojos del demonio.

-Trato –Fue lo único que dijo antes de chasquear los dedos, cuando la sala se volvió a iluminar, el demonio ya no estaba.

Stiles podía sentir algo más que sangre recorrerle las venas. Los ojos de Stiles brillaron con una tonalidad violeta antes de desmayarse.

_Venganza._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!!:( eh estado muuuy ocupado, así que no me ha dado tiempo de escribir. Hoy no fui a mis clases de regulación, así que tome ese tiempo para escribir, se los debía.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten. GRACIAS :)


	3. Chapter 3

El fin de semana se había ido tan rápido como llego, para la manada, fueron dos días de entrenamiento, que para los hombres lobo consistía en correr todo el día mientras se atrapan entre ellos, Allison le enseñaba a Danny a disparar diversas armas en caso de que fuera atacado y no hubiera nadie con él. Lydia con ayuda de Jackson, trataba de hacer círculos con ceniza de montaña, con su novio dentro, pero ningún intento fue exitoso, cada círculo que hacía, Jackson lo podía atravesar como si no estuviera ahí.

 

Scott aun se sentía un poco preocupado por Stiles, no se había comunicado con él desde el viernes en la noche, que todos lo ignoraron. Se sentía mal por ello, así que trato de llamarlo en todo el fin de semana, pero nunca contestó, le mando mensajes los cuales tampoco contestó. Llego a creer que si le había pasado algo, a lo que Jackson, Lydia e incluso Allison le dijeron que tal vez Stiles estaba enojado por lo que hicieron, así que se estaba comportando como ellos ese día.

Cuando todos llegaron a la escuela, se quedaron en el estacionamiento para esperar a Stiles y pedirle disculpas, a ver si así se arreglaban las cosas. Pero no llego, poniendo más histérico a Scott. Cuando tocaron el timbre del primer periodo, la manada decidió entrar, sabiendo que Stiles tal vez no iría ese día a la escuela.

 

Pasaron cuatro periodos y el receso había empezado. Apartaron una mesa y se sentaron todos juntos, mientras la mayoría platicaba, Scott aun estaba pensando en Stiles. Sabía que no era propio de su amigo aislarse tanto tiempo de las personas, que aun estando enojado mostraría una enorme sonrisa. Sus pensamientos  fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular.

 

**De: Derek.**

**Hoy a las 6pm. No Stiles.**

Scott se sentía cada vez peor, alejando a su mejor amigo de todos sin razón alguna. Cuando les dijo a todos del mensaje, se quedaron un momento en silencio.

 

-Me siento un poco mal saben, Stiles es parte importante y sin embargo, nosotros continuamos alejándolo – Danny fue el primero en romper el silencio.

 

-¿Parte importante? Ese marica torpe, apenas y puede sostener un arma, tu al menos ya aprendiste a disparar – dijo Jackson poniendo los ojos en blanco

 

-Pues ese marica torpe, como tú le llamas, hizo casi toda la investigación sobre como salvarte, de no ser por él, ahora tu estarías 3 metros bajo tierra – gritó Allison, enojada por la actitud de Jackson.

 

-Como sea, no creo que le haya pasado nada – continuó Jackson.

 

-Deberías pensarlo dos veces Jackson – dijo Erica apuntando a la puerta de la cafetería. Todos voltearon hacia esa dirección.

 

Recién entrando estaba Stiles. Pero estaba diferente. Tenía un ojo morado, además de un labio partido y el puente de la nariz tenía una curita. Los volteo a ver y sonrió, pero no como siempre lo hacía, esta vez era fría y sin emociones.

 

-Buenos días - dijo después de sentarse y mirar a todos en la mesa, los cuales estaban callados al ver la cara de Stiles.

 

-Stiles tu... -

 

-¿Como les fue este fin de semana? - Stiles le corto el rollo a Scott.

 

-Stiles ¿Que te paso? - preguntó Erica 

 

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? - se apunto a la cara - oh, nada, estupideces mías - dijo, volteando a ver a Jackson, se dieron cuenta que fueron las mismas palabras que dijo Jackson el día que Stiles les había llamado.

 

-Stiles, nosotros... -

 

-Miren, si no les importe el viernes cuando en verdad les necesitaba, no le veo el caso de que se preocupen ahora - miró a Lydia, la cual se sintió incomoda, luego se acerco a ella, todos pensaron que la iba a besar, pero agarro la manzana que estaba en la bandeja de la chica y regreso a su lugar - gracias -

 

-hey! No te enseñaron que es  de mala educación quitarle la comida a los demás - gritó Jackson, Lydia le sostuvo del brazo, señal de que se calmara, pero Stiles hablo.

 

-y a ti, ¿no te enseñaron que es de mala educación follar con tu mejor amigo cuando tienes novia? - dijo Stiles alzando la ceja, Danny, que en ese momento estaba tomando jugo, lo escupió  y Jackson solo bajo la cabeza apretando los puños - tomare eso como un no - terminó mordiendo la manzana.

 

-pero Stiles, te estuve llamando a tu celular, pero no contestabas - intervinó Scott, en un intento de calmar las cosas. Stiles lo volteo a ver, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y aventó su celular roto y con la pantalla quebrada a la mesa.

 

\- lo siento, me quede sin batería -

 

-Stiles... - Allison comenzó a hablar, pero Stiles se levantó.

 

-Me voy - dijo antes de comenzar a caminar, pero luego regreso a la mesa y susurró - nos vemos a las 6 - les guiño el ojo y se dispuso a salir de la cafetería.  

 

***

 

Eran las 6 y ya todos estaban en la casa Hale, cuando llegaron, se pusieron de acuerdo para que al terminar el entrenamiento fueran todos a la jungla, Danny era el más emocionado. Todos accedieron, incluso Derek, alegando que podrían ser atacados.

 

Cuando Salieron al patio trasero, Stiles los estaba esperando con una sonrisa. Derek volteo a ver a Scott con sus ojos de alfa, Stiles se empezó a reír

 

-tranquilo Derek, Scott no me dijo nada - dijo Stiles - que empiece el entrenamiento -

 

La mirada seria de Stiles y su silencio ponía nerviosos a todos. El castaño había observado a todos y cada uno de la manada, miro como Danny le disparaba al blanco, vio a Lydia maldecir por no poder hacer bien el círculo de ceniza. 

 

Todos se estaban tomando un descanso, pero aun con los nervios de ser observados por Stiles.

 

-¿qué tal si hacemos esto más interesante? - hablo Stiles, ganándose la mirada de todos - ¿que si hacemos una cacería? Hombres lobo contra humanos. Allison, Danny y yo contra todos los hombres lobo -

 

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero pronto fue llenado por la carcajada de Jackson.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que un marica torpe como yo te pueda ganar? - a pesar de la sonrisa de Stiles, todo el aire a su rededor se volvió pesado y frío. Todos a excepción de Derek y Peter, estaban con la boca abierta, Stiles no estaba con ellos cuando Jackson dijo eso.

 

-¿Miedo de ti? Jamás!  - gritó Jackson, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de parte de todos ahí.

 

-bien! - aplaudió Stiles -Allison, prepara las armas - ahora era a Stiles a quien veían -¿qué? Ustedes tienen garra y colmillos, nosotros tendremos armas, véanlo como una situación real.

 

Después de varios minutos, las armas ya estaban listas y todos estaban en el punto medio entre el comienzo del bosque y la mesa donde se encontraban las armas. Lydia seria la que diera la señal. Una vez empezada la cuenta regresiva, todos estaban preparados para correr, los hombres lobo hacia el bosque y los humanos hacia las armas. Termino la cuenta y Lydia alzo un pañuelo rojo y gritó "Comiencen!".

 

Todos empezaron a  correr, pero Stiles llego a la mesa antes de que los hombres lobo entraran al bosque, se dio la media vuelta y casi sin apuntar, dio cuatro disparos.

 

El silencio del bosque fue llenado por el múltiple eco y las palomas salieron volando. El grito de Jackson siguió después. Tenía una bala en cada rodilla y codo, estaba a varios metros tirado boca abajo, incluso los demás hombres lobo dejaron de correr para voltearlo a ver.

 

Stiles se acerco lentamente a Jackson, aun con el arma en la mano, cuando ya estaba junto a el, puso su pie encima del codo de jackson y apoyo todo su peso ahí, haciendo que Jackson gritara de agonía. Todos veían con horror la escena, pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse a ellos.

 

Finalmente Stiles se agacho, se acerco al oído de Jackson y susurro lo suficientemente alto para que los demás hombres lobo lo escucharán. 

 

-Quien diría que este marica torpe si sabe disparar - le guiño el ojo antes de levantarse apoyándose en su codo y caminar hacia su jeep.

 

-Stiles!!! - gruñó Derek enojado por todo lo que había hecho el castaño. 

 

-Tú no querías que estuviera aquí, así que me voy -Stiles solo se volteo con una sonrisa cínica.

 

Todos vieron como Stiles caminaba a su jeep, arrancó el motor y se iba con una enorme sonrisa. Se dieron cuenta que no era el Stiles que todos conocían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucho drama? Espero les este gustando:( muchas gracias por leer. :)
> 
> PD: una pregunta. Les gustaría un poco de Stiles/Jackson?;)


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando ya no se escuchaba el motor del jeep de Stiles, la manada se acerco a Jackson, que seguía tirado en el suelo. Aunque las heridas dejaron de sangrar, aun no podían curarse del todo puesto  que las balas seguían dentro de su cuerpo. Entre Scott e Issac llevaron a Jackson adentro de la casa, mientras Allison le marcaba a Deaton para que pudiera sacarle las balas.

Minutos después Deaton llego y tan pronto entro a la casa empezó a sacarles las balas a Jackson. Los demás estaban preocupados por Stiles, porque, ellos sabían que por mas enojado que estuviera, nunca, ni siquiera drogado atacaría a nadie.

-¿Tan grave habrá sido lo que le paso a Stiles como para cambiar tan drásticamente? – habló Allison, Deaton se detuvo un momento para voltear a verla.

-¿Fue Stiles el que le disparo a Jackson? – Todos asintieron –ya veo, entonces no les dijo nada –

-¿Tu sabes algo? – le pregunto Scott.

-De hecho, yo lo encontré el viernes a fuera de la clínica veterinaria, bastante mal herido y… - se detuvo, si Stiles no les dijo lo que paso, el no era el más indicado para hacerlo.

-¿y? –Scott trató de que siguiera hablando, pero sabía que ya no lo haría.

-Si él no les dijo nada, yo soy el menos indicado para decírselos, además, lo que vivió ese día, es lo suficiente mente fuerte como para hacerlo cambiar de esa manera, si a ti te hubiera pasado lo que a él, estarías igual – dijo deaton, que siguió en su tarea.

-Además, supongo que estará enojado con nosotros por lo haberlo ayudado cuando nos llamo – comentó Issac que estaba detrás de Erica para no ver la extracción de balas.

-¿Ósea que él les llamo por ayuda? – Otra vez, Deaton se detuvo para observar a todos en la sala, esta vez un poco enojado.

-Este… si, Derek nos dijo que lo dejáramos… - Scott paro de hablar cuando Deaton se levanto de la silla y camino cerca de Derek.

-Derek, ¿Tu dejaste a uno de tu manada solo? – preguntó, con un tono de voz elevado, primera vez que todos veían a Deaton enojado.

 -Pues sí, el había estado entrenando con nosotros y pensé que… -

-Derek, he visto sus entrenamientos, el corre mientras ustedes lo acorralan contra cada árbol que encuentran, ¡¿Tú crees que con eso el iba a poder defenderse?! – gritó, oficial, Deaton estaba enojado.

-No te preocupes tanto, ni que lo hubiera atacado un hombre lobo – dijo Derek, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-Piénsalo dos veces – dijo Deaton, tomo un largo suspiro – Yo limpie sus heridas y tenia marcas de garras – toda la sala se quedo en silencio. – y por la forma y profundidad, diría que fue uno de la manada de alfas. –

-Eso quiere decir que, Stiles fue convertido – susurró Erica, pasmada por la noticia.

-No lo creo, de ser así, sus heridas en la cara hubieran sanado rápidamente – dijo rápidamente Allison.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas que haya escuchado lo que dijo Jackson? ¿O que supiera de la junta de hoy? El no estaba con nosotros – Dijo Danny, preocupado por todo.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo – Derek estaba silencioso, se empezaba a sentir culpable.

-Hay otra cosa – dijo Deaton, sabía que tenía que decirlo, algo estaba pasando con Stiles – Cuando revise a Stiles. Aparte de moretones y cortes, también encontré señales… - Suspiro – Señales de violación.

***

-¿Noticias?  - pregunto el hombre, que a tientas, buscaba la taza de café sobre la mesa.

-El niño, Stilinski, le disparó a uno de su manada en el entrenamiento, se veía bastante enojado, pude sentir su ira y enojo, a pesar de no estar cerca de él, se sentía como si lo estuviera – dijo un hombre calvo, un poco abrumado por la sensación que Stiles le hizo sentir.

-Bien. Retírense. –Los alfas que se encontraban ahí salieron del departamento, dejando al alfa mayor solo –Así que el pequeño Blackford acepto el trato. – tomó la taza y se la llevo a la boca.

***

Poco después de terminar de extraerles las balas, Jackson se encontraba como nuevo, sin dolor y amenazando a Stiles aunque no estuviera ahí. Después de ese mal sabor de boca, decidieron no posponer su salida esa noche. Todos fueron a sus casa a bañarse y cambiarse para luego regresar a la casa Hale e irse juntos.

Gracias a la cara de “Si no nos dejas pasar te arrancare la garganta con mis dientes” de Derek, todos entraron a “la jungla”. Se fueron directo a la barra. Todos esperaban pasar un rato agradable y divertido, pero lo que vieron al entrar los dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

Stiles se encontraba ahí, bailando, mejor dicho, restregándose contra un hombre, presumiblemente 10 años mayor que él. Tan pronto como Derek lo vio, su lobo aulló, araño y golpeó dentro de Derek, sentía su sangre hervir y sin siquiera pensarlo, estaba yendo hacia Stiles. Justo cuando Stiles estaba por besar a su acompañante, Derek lo jalo del brazo, le dio un puñetazo al tipo y se fue junto con Stiles a donde estaban los demás.

-¡Hey! No sabían que vendrían – dijo Stiles sonriendo, como si en la tarde no hubiera pasado nada - ¿Veo que estas mejor? – se lo dijo a Jackson. Este solo asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo entraste? – preguntó Scott, Stiles solo sonrió.

-El poder de los pantalones ajustados – señaló sus pantalones y en efecto, estaban ajustados. Danny se sorprendió al ver que las piernas de Stiles estaban bien formadas. Derek no dejaba de ver su culo. Los pantalones de Derek empezaban a apretarse. – Vamos a bailar, Danny ven aquí – tomó a Danny de la mano y se lo llevo a la pista de baile.

Después de un rato, ya todos se habían olvidado del incidente de esa tarde. Toda la manada estaba bailando, a veces en parejas, a veces en grupo, incluso Stiles y Jackson bailaron lo suficientemente pegados para que cualquiera pensara que estaban saliendo.

Cada que Stiles cambiaba de pareja, sobre todo con desconocidos, Derek ardía en celos, y no se molestaba en negarlos, desde hacia tiempo, se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que el muchacho empezaba a despertar en el, pero esta noche estaba lo suficientemente enojado para continuar negándolo.

Se levantó del asiento y camino hacia Stiles, cuando estaba detrás de él, lo tomó de las caderas y de un fuerte jalón, lo pego a su cuerpo, comenzó a moverse con los mismos movimientos que hacia Stiles, que sabía de antemano que era Derek. Pronto el castaño pudo sentir la erección de Derek entre sus nalgas y decidió voltearse. Lo miro a los ojos y estaban llenos de lujuria. Pensó en que los demás pudieran oler su excitación, pero se acordó que estaban en un lugar lleno de gente, aquí puedes oler la excitación aunque no seas hombre lobo.

Stiles seguía frotando su erección contra la de Derek, provocándole pequeños gemidos al alfa. Se relamía los labios, a sabiendas que eso provocaba a Derek, porque Stiles se daba cuenta que Derek lo observaba mientras se lamia los labios o cuando se le alzaba la camisa y otras cosas.

Cuando Derek por fin se inclinaba para besar a Stiles y estando a milímetros de lograrlo, el castaño volteo un poco su cara, le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego le lamio lentamente el lóbulo de la oreja a Derek (ahora Stiles sabe que Derek no solo sabe gruñir, también gemir) para después susurrarle.

-Voy por algo de tomar – sonrió, para despegarse de Derek y caminar hacia la barra, mientras esperaba su trago, alguien le susurro cerca de la oreja.

-Hueles tan bien Stiles, creo que ahora sé porque Deucalion esta tan interesado en ti – antes de que Stiles volteara, le taparon la boca y lo empujaron a la salida de atrás.

Llegaron al callejón y por fin se pudo soltar del agarre, cuando volteo, supo que era uno de los gemelos.

-yo no tengo nada que ver con tu alfa – dijo Stiles, escupiendo cada palabra.

-¿No te acuerdas de su encuentro el viernes en la noche? – El gemelo se estaba burlando de él, Stiles pensó que seguramente el vio todo lo que le hizo el estúpido de Deucalion. Stiles no aguanto más y le lanzo un puñetazo al gemelo, tan fuerte que lo derribo. Pedirle ayuda a un demonio no era tan malo después de todo.

Cuando se levanto del suelo, la manada de Stiles estaba saliendo por la puerta, Scott, Issac y Derek se pusieron enfrente de Stiles, para protegerlo, pero Stiles los empujo.

-Esto es entre él y yo – dijo Stiles, no se escuchaba más que irá en su voz.

-Si chicos, esto es entre él y yo – repitió el gemelo, miro a Stiles – Mi alfa quiere verte de nuevo – Stiles no pudo mas, de su bolsa trasera de su pantalón saco un cuchillo y lo lanzó, fue tan rápido que al gemelo no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo, le dio en la pierna izquierda, segundos después la carne alrededor de la herida se volvió negra. El cuchillo tenía Acónito.

-¡Dile a tu alfa que la próxima vez que nos veamos tendré preparada su tumba! – le gritó al gemelo.

-Recuerda que eres un Blackford, Stiles – dijo el gemelo antes de irse de ahí aun con el cuchillo enterrado en la pierna.

Scott e Issac se acercaron a él, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Stiles.

-Supongo que solo vienen cuando no los necesito – expresó Stiles sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, pronto sintió una punzada de dolor en el brazo izquierdo, en algún momento el gemelo e habrá enterrado las garras en el brazo y él ni en cuenta.

-Vamos a llevarte con Deaton – Scott se ofreció para ayudarlo, pero Stiles se negó y camino solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si bueno, como antes le mencione, no he tenido tiempo de escribir tanto como me gustaría, incluso los capítulos cortos me tardaba 2 o 3 días y trate de darle mas prioridad a esta historia puesto que es la mas nueva y tenia solo un capitulo. La verdad es que se me hace mas cómodo traerles capítulos 2 o 3 veces a la semana a solo uno largo a la semana, pero si eso es lo que ustedes quieren esta bien. No Problem.  
> A partir de ahora actualizare solo los domingos, intercalado. una semana "Alone in this world" y la siguiente "Ill be better for you" y así. si en una semana me da tiempo de terminar un capitulo de cada historia las subiere al mismo tiempo.  
> Muchas gracias por leer y espero les este gustando. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Tal vez ya era tarde, pero Deaton acepto ir a la casa de Derek para curar a Stiles. Le habían explicado el incidente y trato de llegar lo más rápido posible.

-No puedo creer que Ethan haya tratado de atacar a Stiles en un lugar lleno de gente – dijo Allison, entrando a la casa de Derek.

-No creo que ellos tengan códigos para saber dónde cuando y como atacar – comentó Stiles que ya estaba siendo atendido por Deaton. A su lado, Issac  estaba tomando su dolor causado por las heridas en el hombro.

-En todo caso, ¿Por qué tan interesados en Stiles? – preguntó Jackson, frunciendo el ceño, pero en el fondo si estaba preocupado por el castaño.

-Y también, que mierda es un Black… - Issac hubiera seguido hablando de no ser por el puñetazo que le propino Stiles.

-Blackford. Es el apellido de mi madre – la voz de Stiles era serena.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Erica.

-Sí, se llamaba Katherine Blackford, poco después de mudarse a Beacon Hills se casó con mi padre, por eso casi todos la conocían por Katherine Stilinski – La voz de Stiles ahora era un poco nostálgica. Todo el mundo comprendió que era muy difícil para Stiles hablar de su madre.

-¿Deucalion es familia de Stiles? –La preocupación de Scott se escuchaba en su voz.

-¿Creen que Deucalion sea tan perverso como para vio… -

-Termina esa frase y lo que le hice a Jackson será poco comparado con lo que te hare – el tono de voz  de Stiles era tan firme y confiado, que hizo que Issac se desplazara al otro lado de la habitación, con la mirada en el piso.

-Algo tiene que ver la familia de Stiles, creo que puedo investigar un poco en mis libros – dijo Deaton, luego volteo a ver a Lydia - ¿Me ayudarías? – Lydia sonrió, y la expresión de su cara era de “Pensé que no me lo preguntarías”.

-Mientras tanto, no podemos dejar solo a Stiles, tomaremos turnos para… - Derek habló, pero Stiles pronto lo miro.

-No necesito su ayuda – dijo severamente Stiles.

-Claro que la necesitas, eres del paquete y… - la carcajada de Stiles hizo que Derek dejara de hablar otra vez.

-¿En serio? ¿De cuando acá tan preocupado por lo que me pase? ¿Acaso tuvieron que atacarme para que ahora si te tomaras como uno de tu manada? – Stiles tensó la mandíbula y cerro los puños con fuerza.

-Stiles… -

-¡Dime! ¿Tuvieron que violarme para que me consideraras parte de tu manada? –Stiles golpeó las palmas de las manos con mucha fuerza en la mesa - ¿Tuvieron que dejarme tirado afuera de la veterinaria inconsciente y desnudo para que me tomaras en cuenta? – Pronto, las venas de las brazos de Stiles se oscurecieron y el brillo violeta de sus ojos se hizo presente - ¡TAL VEZ NO SEAN LOS CULPABLES PERO PODRIAN HABERLO EVITADO! –

Todo el mundo se quedo callado, tan sorprendidos por la repentina explosión de ira de Stiles. Derek había dado un paso atrás al ver el brillo en los ojos del castaño. Segundos después, las venas de Stiles regresaron a su color normal desapareciendo bajo la piel y el brillo en sus ojos se desvaneció.

-Tengo que irme – el castaño se olvido de la camisa que se había quitado para que le curaran el hombro, solo se puso la sudadera roja. Cuando vio que los demás dirían algo, el los interrumpió – quiero estar solo – salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Dejaran que se vaya? – Erica fue la primera en salir del shock en el que seguían los demás.

-Es mejor así, que tome un poco de aire – dijo Deaton – lo que le acaba de pasar a Stiles es seguramente en lo que está interesado Deucalion. Tenemos que investigar cuanto antes – miró a Lydia que solo asintió.

***

Tan pronto llego a su casa, tomó lo primero que encontró y lo aventó.

El sabía que no podía culpar a sus amigos por lo que le paso, que en cierto punto no tuvieron nada que ver. Pero le dolía el hecho de que solo cuando le habían atacado ellos se preocuparan por él. Sabía que en realidad, lo único que querían era apoyarlo.

Se dio cuenta que lo que le hizo a Jackson y las amenazas hacia Issac fueron un gran error, sobre todo con Issac que lo único que hacía era ayudar y mostrarle su afecto tomando su dolor. En todo caso Jackson tal vez si se lo merecía por todos las veces que le agredió.

También se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo la paciencia muy seguido, que era por culpa de los poderes que el demonio le dio, pero tenía aprender a controlarlos.

Pensó en conseguirse un ancla, como los hombres lobo para no transformarse en noches de luna llena. Pero en su caso serviría para mantener su enojo a raya.

Pero no sabía que podría ser. Tal vez un recuerdo, pero pronto desecho la idea. El recuerdo tendría que ser fresco además de sumamente feliz como para mantenerlo calmado. Y Stiles no estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas precisamente.

Mientras seguía pensando, tuvo una idea.

Se fue a la cocina y empezó a revisar su despensa.

Tenía muchas galletas que hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡SOY LA PEOR PERSONA DEL MUNDO!:(
> 
> Perdónenme por no actualizar como dije. Siempre tengo en la mente la idea de que pondré en el capitulo, pero al estar frente a la computadora no puedo expresarlo, es por eso que tardo tanto, en serio perdóneme. :(
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio.   
> Aunque no los respondo, los leo, y me alegra que me sigan leyendo, a pesar de mis errores y falsas promesas.
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero les siga gustando. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien nuevo aparecerá.

Pasaron dos días desde el incidente con ethan y desde entonces nada nuevo había pasado, la manada de alfas no se aparecieron y aunque veían a los gemelos en la escuela, estos los evitaban como la peste.

Nadie veía  a Stiles después de la escuela. Después del arranque de ira en casa de Derek, Stiles se mantuvo aislado de la manada, no respondía llamadas ni mensajes. Todos se preocuparon de que pudiera haber ido a buscar a Deaculion. Tal vez eso era lo que quería el alfa desde el principio.

Deaton y Lydia no tuvieron tanta suerte en su investigación. Descubrieron que apellido de la mamá de Stiles databa de 1700, así pues, decidieron buscar  el árbol genealógico de esa familia, así como mutaciones que pudieron haber ocurrido y estuvieran registradas en los libros de Deaton.

Pero había muy poca información sobre la familia, solo lograron descubrir pequeñas partes de la historia de los Blackford, eso no serviría de nada ya que no se escribió sobre nada extraño que le pasó a algún Blackford.

Lydia pensó que tendría que ponerle un monumento a Stiles, porque de dónde demonios sacaba tanta información en tan poco tiempo.

 

***

 

Era la tercera vez que despertaba, pero aún no se recuperaba, sentía los parpados pesados y sentía la ropa aferrándose a su piel con su sangre. Sabía que el golpe en la cabeza se la hizo un alfa, porque aún no había sanado.

Trató de levantarse, pero antes de hacerlo el mareo la hizo caerse de nuevo, de pronto empezó a vomitar un líquido espeso negro. La habían envenenado y su cuerpo no eliminaba de todo el acónito.

La puerta se abrió, cegándola por la luz que entraba por ella, solo podía ver tres sombras aproximándose a ella, como pudo, se arrastró hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared. La sombra de la derecha le dio una patada en el estómago,  haciendo que aullara de dolor, pero no fue todo, otra sombra la agarro de los brazos y la sacudió como muñeca de trapo hasta que la dejo hincada con los brazos aun sujetos.

El miedo se apoderó de ella, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados. Se estremeció cuando sintió dos dedos en su mentón haciendo fuerza para que levantara la mirada.

-Mírame –La chica no quería hacerlo- ¡Que me mires! –soltó un sollozo, poco a poco abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue don enormes ojos rojos, la sangre se le helo al sentir el poder el alfa que tenía en frente de ella.

Deaculion sonrió, extendió la mano derecha como si esperara que le dieran algo, pronto, una persona fue a su lado y le entrego algo. Ya se había adaptado a la luz y pudo ver el rostro de esa persona. Era una mujer, morena alta y pelo lacio, tenía una sonrisa espeluznante.

Deaculion rodeó el cuello de la chica con ambos brazos y le puso el collar que le había entregado Kali. Era una cadena de plata pura, tenía un dije en forma de prisma pentagonal,  hecho de cristal blanco, traslucido, tenía una punta de oro y olía a muérdago. El alfa puso el seguro y regreso su brazos junto a él.

-Apartir de ahora serás mi esclava. _Nuc servus meus es tu_ –El cristal empezó a calentarse y de pronto de volvió totalmente rojo. La chica empezó a gritar de dolor, sentía como si la estuvieran marcando con hierro al rojo vivo.

Poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo, siendo remplazado por los sollozos y las lágrimas. La persona que la tenía agarrada la soltó, cayó en seco al suelo, viendo como los tres alfas se retiraban entre risas.

_¿Dónde estás Derek?_

 

***

 

Hacía veinte minutos que toda la manada había llegado a su casa.

Mientras le abría la puerta a Scott y Allison, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna vertebral, aunque no le tomó mucha importancia. Se empezó a sentir preocupado, como si alguien estuviera en peligro, pero todos estaban ahí, menos Stiles.

Poco después su lobo arañaba en su interior, queriendo salir y buscar la fuente de esa preocupación. Pero Derek lo mantuvo controlado, no sabía que era, por lo tanto no podía ir salir al bosque.

Estaba tan concentrado controlando a su lobo que no notó la presencia de Stiles hasta que este le tocó el hombro y su lobo se relajó al instante. Vio de reojo su hombro derecho y sintió un ligero apretón en la zona donde Stiles le estaba tocando, podía escuchar a su lobo casi ronronear de satisfacción.

Stiles lo miro a los ojos. Por primera vez se estaban viendo directamente a los ojos, sin groserías o sarcasmo de por medio, era simplemente observarse el uno al otro. Apenas en ese momento Derek notaba las pequeñas pecas que adornaban el rostro de Stiles, sabía que el chico tenía semanas sin raparse el pelo ya que pequeños mechones caían en su frente.

-¿Estas bien? –dijo Stiles en voz baja.

-Eh… si –respondió Derek, volvió a ver la mano de stiles en su hombro, el chico vio esa acción y la quito, el lobo de Derek hizo un ruidito de frustración. Stiles le sonrió y camino a la sala.

Issac estaba sentado en el sillón cambiando los canales del televisor, murmurando algo sobre porque no había programas buenos. Stiles se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Issac –Stiles susurró, el rubio se tensó al escucharlo y trató de alejarse, pero estaba al final del sillón, Stiles le puso la mano en el hombro como a Derek- Issac, tranquilízate, no te voy a hacer nada, en realidad, vine disculparme contigo –dijo el castaño con un  ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Stiles… -Issac comenzó, pero el castaño lo interrumpió.

-No, déjame terminar –suspiró- Todo lo que está mierda que pasando a nuestro alrededor, me tienen muy estresado y no debí liberar mi frustración contigo, tampoco con Jackson, aunque se lo merecía, no debí y estoy muy apenado, porque tú eres el que menos culpa tiene –agarró su mochila y saco un pequeño recipiente- para que me perdones te hice galletas –Stiles le tendió el recipiente con galletas a Issac, esperando que este las aceptara- ¿Me perdonas?

Issac agarró el reciente y lo abrió, el olor a chocolate, nueces y mantequilla invadió su sentido del olfato, cuando probó una galleta, descubrió que sabían tan bien como olían, sonrió.

-Te perdono –Dijo Issac, segundos después sintió los brazos de Stiles a su alrededor.

-Gracias –Le susurró en el oído.

-¿Hiciste galletas? –Llegó Scott corriendo a la sala, sonriendo como niño en feria, todos los demás le siguieron -¡Dame! –estuvo a punto de agarrar una galleta pero Stiles le dio una palmada en la mano.

-No, estas son solo para Issac –dijo con firmeza, le sonrió a Issac y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Por favor solo una! –Protestó el moreno, poniendo sus ojos de cachorro. Stiles rodó los ojos y de su mochila sacó un recipiente más grande, Scott casi se lo arrebata de las manos, pero el castaño le volvió a dar un manotazo- ¡Es para todos! –le entregó el recipiente y Scott corrió a la cocina, los demás empezaron a reír, siguiendo al moreno.

-Casi puedo ver la cola de Scott meneándose –Bromeó Erica, haciendo que todos estallaran a carcajadas, menos Scott que estaba ocupado comiendo.

Mientras se repartían las galletas, Derek trataba de no sonreír, pero no podía negar que no se sentía orgulloso de su manada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gusta Siles bipolar?


	7. Noticias

Hola.

Está actualización es para informarles que TODOS mis trabajos serán borrados dentro de los próximos días.

Y dirán "eres un pendej* por hacernos esperar tanto y luego borrarlos", pero tengo una razón muy importante.

Hace tres semanas, estaba paseando por otro sitio de FanFics y me tope con que otra persona, no se quién (por obvias razones) plagió no uno, todas mis historias.

Osea, copia y pega, lo único que cambio fueron las faltas de ortografía.

Obviamente, hice huelga (xD) y publique comentarios de que eran mis historias y la persona al ver que fue descubierta borro todo, hasta su cuenta.

Entonces, es por eso que decidí borrar todo y empezar de cero.

En serio pido disculpas por todo esto que en realidad estaba fuera de mis manos :(

\----BUENAS NOTICIAS----

He empezado un nuevo Fic del cual ya tengo varios capítulos, solo seria cuestión de publicar. 

Si alguien usa otra pagina de FanFics ademas de esta, le agradecería que este al pendiente de por si alguien (o la misma persona) vuelve a robar mi historia.

Otra vez, lo siento.

Saludos.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer. :) Muy dramático? espero les guste, dejen su comentario o sugerencia. :)


End file.
